wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
SeaWings
SeaWings are gilled and finned water-dwelling dragons with geometric bioluminescent stripes, currently ruled by Queen Coral. They reside underwater in the Kingdom of the Sea after losing their above-water palace in an enemy attack and were allied with Blister in the War of SandWing Succession, and once were allied with the MudWings during the war (see Assassin). However, Blister could not locate her allies after the attack and destruction of the Summer Palace, because the SeaWings had fled to the inaccessible Deep Palace, located in a trench deep underwater, the location of which is currently only known to the SeaWings. Their alliance broke after the Summer Palace was attacked and destroyed by the SkyWings with the help of Crocodile, a MudWing spy pretending to be a member of the Talons of Peace, who had followed Webs to the Summer Palace. The Island Palace was originally the SeaWings' over-water palace until the Royal SeaWing Massacre where Albatross murdered his family. Then they decided to abandon it and relocate to the Summer Palace. Description SeaWings commonly range from a scale color of blues, greens, and aquamarine, although the royal SeaWing Princess Anemone is pale blue with hints of pale pink like the inside of a seashell, Nautilus, from the Talons of Peace, had black spirals on his green scales, and Indigo, a SeaWing from the time of Darkstalker had purplish blue scales. The SeaWings have webbed talons with hooked claws. They also have long, powerful tails, which makes them excellent swimmers, and can be used for self-defense. SeaWings have gills on the side of their necks that allow them to breathe underwater and that flare when they are angry, and a fin-like ruff that starts from their snouts, runs in between their horns, and down their spine, all the way to their tail. They also have a smaller version of this ruff underneath their neck (which is called a dewlap). SeaWing royalty has much more prominent spiral and starburst glow patterns on their wings. SeaWings have aquatic-themed names like Nautilus, Anemone, Orca, Tsunami and Shark. They also have names related to shades of blue colors, like Indigo and Prince Cerulean, or gems that have SeaWing colors, like Sapphire. Some SeaWings, such as Nautilus, have black spiral patterns, and Indigo is described with dark purple-blue claws. In the sunlight, their scales look like emeralds and sapphires, according to Clay in The Dragonet Prophecy. SeaWings also have stripe-like Glow-in-the-dark scales, which they can light up in any pattern, located on their tails, snouts, arms, legs, underbellies, sides, and the undersides (all appendages) of their wings, which are used to attract other SeaWings when choosing their mates, or during Aquatic conversation, which is the only way to communicate underwater. Members of the royal family, such as Tsunami, Anemone, Orca, Auklet, and Queen Coral have spiral markings as well as starbursts on the underside of their wings, although they are shown as glow stripes on the wing arms and a starburst on each knee on the cover of The Lost Heir. Non-royal members of the tribe are described to have only starbursts on their wings. SeaWings are able to control when the stripes on their bodies glow. It is possible for them to be born with birthmark glow patterns as well as the traditional patterns. All SeaWings can see in extremely dark surroundings so they can see their surroundings while other dragons can't, but if it's too dark, they only see black and white. Abilities SeaWings can breathe underwater with their gills, have excellent night vision (which comes in useful for swimming in deep water), light up their bioluminescent scales to blind an enemy (momentarily), and are excellent swimmers. SeaWings also have long, thick, powerful tails, which can be used as dangerous weapons, creating huge splashes and waves, and for swimming. No creature can surpass their speed through the water. They like to use currents to increase their speed when traveling underwater and having webbed talons to help swim underwater faster as well. Their glowing stripes are not usually used for vision purposes, instead of being used to communicate underwater in their language, Aquatic. The stripes are located on the tail, neck, wings, legs, head, snout and underbelly. The members of the royal family have spiral patterns under their wings. The stripes are primarily used to speak Aquatic, the underwater language of SeaWings, and to attract mates at an older age. However, they have also been used as signals above the water and to blind enemy's. SeaWings can be driven insane by dehydration, as water is their main resource. This torture method was used by Queen Scarlet to punish King Gill in the SkyWing Arena in a battle with Tsunami in The Dragonet Prophecy. They lose all sense and will do anything to get water, even if it means drinking their own, or other dragon's, blood. SeaWings are one of four known tribes to have animus dragons (the others being the NightWings, IceWings, and SandWings. It was possible for SkyWings to have them, too, but as they kill all of their animus dragons, it is likely they have eliminated the gene) but this gift is currently only seen in the royal family. The Royal Family The SeaWing Royal Family has had a violent and tragic history marked with much strife and bloodshed. It is headed by the current queen, Queen Coral. She and her deceased husband, King Gill, who was killed by Tsunami in the arena of Queen Scarlet, had multiple eggs, but most of all the female eggs were mysteriously destroyed after Orca's death, with the exception of Tsunami's, whose egg was taken by Webs after drugging the guards; while Anemone's egg was watched over by Queen Coral herself, and Auklet, whom Tsunami protected from the statue of Orca that she enchanted. It was later discovered that Orca had hidden her animus powers and had enchanted a statue in the Royal Hatchery to destroy all of the female eggs in secret so that Orca wouldn't have any competition for the throne, but this backfired when she was killed challenging Coral for the throne. Tsunami battled the statue to protect Queen Coral's last female egg, the one that held Auklet, in The Lost Heir. Currently, there are three male SeaWing eggs that are unhatched in the Royal Hatchery, and thirty-two living princes. Animus dragons also seem to run in the royal family, such as Albatross, Princess Orca, Turtle, and Prince Fathom. Queen Coral also said they hadn't had an animus in a few generations, talking about Anemone(who actually was not hatched an animus, making Coral's statement untrue). A male royal hatchling, Turtle, first appears in ''Moon Rising''. It is said in Moon Rising ''that Tsunami has thirty-two brothers. But their mother, Queen Coral, doesn't care about the males, which is the reason she never knew about Turtle being an animus. Anemone was enough for her, but ironically Turtle was the one who made Anemone an animus in the first place. All Known SeaWing Royal Family Members * Prince Albatross * Princess Anemone * Princess Auklet * Prince Cerulean * Clearpool * Queen Coral * Cowrie * Prince Current * Prince Eel * Prince Fathom * Prince Fin * King Gill * King Humpback * Indigo * Queen Lagoon * Princess Manta * Prince Octopus * Princess Orca * Queen Pearl * Prince Reef * Ripple * Princess Sapphire * Prince Scallop * Commander Shark * Princess Splash * Princess Tsunami * Prince Turtle Animus History Animus Magic is found in the Royal SeaWing lineage. '''Known Animus SeaWings' * Prince Albatross * Prince Fathom * Princess Orca * Princess Anemone * Prince Turtle Known Animus Touched Objects Enchanted By SeaWings * Clam enchanted to bite off Princess Sapphire's claws. (Prince Albatross) * Wooden octopus carving enchanted to come to life and be a loyal pet to Indigo. (Prince Fathom) * Island enchanted to grow into the Summer Palace. (Prince Albatross) * Spears enchanted to kill Albatross (Prince Fathom) * Pearl necklace enchanted to heal Indigo (Prince Fathom) * Cuff enchanted to put Darkstalker into an eternal sleep. (Prince Fathom) * Miniature Statue enchanted to bring back Indigo. (Prince Fathom) * Statue enchanted to kill off the royal SeaWing heirs. (Princess Orca) * Pearl Necklace enchanted to avoid Whirlpool. (Princess Anemone) * Spear enchanted to find Tsunami's attacker. (Princess Anemone) * River stone enchanted to heal scale wounds and sore muscles. (Prince Turtle) *Coral enchanted to find any object. (Prince Turtle) *Bowl enchanted to double food. (Prince Turtle) *Two slates enchanted so one can send messages to the other. (Prince Turtle) *Shell enchanted to light up when someone lies. (Prince Albatross) *Kelp enchanted to increase swimming speed. (Prince Turtle) *Mop enchanted to repeatedly hit Moonwatcher until she cleaned Anemone's room. (Princess Anemone) *Gemstones enchanted to distract Darkstalker. (Princess Anemone) *Skyfire enchanted to heal Kinkajou and make her love Turtle. (Princess Anemone) *Stick enchanted to hide the holder's existence from Darkstalker's awareness. (Prince Turtle) Known History Albatross was the first SeaWing animus mentioned in the book. Prince Fathom was discovered to be an animus when he was two and was mentored by Albatross. After Albatross enchanted the Summer Palace to grow, he turned insane and killed nine dragons including the current Queen, his sister Lagoon. Queen Pearl ascended to the throne peacefully and created a law that stated that animus magic could not be used in the SeaWing kingdom. Her brother, Prince Fathom, made an oath to her that he wouldn't use his powers. Sadly, he had to use his powers to stop his friend Darkstalker after he killed his father and to free his love, Indigo, from the spell Darkstalker put on her. Later on, Queen Coral had a dragonet whom she named Princess Orca. At age seven, Orca challenged her mother to the throne. Unfortunately, she lost (by being accidentally impaled by a narwhal horn on the end of Queen Coral's tail). Before she died, she'd told her mom that she would reign forever. This was because before she challenged her, she had carved a statue of herself and enchanted it. The enchantment made the statue come alive every time the royal hatchery's doors were closed and the only things inside were princesses (either grown or in their egg). Then, it would destroy all of them it could it possibly could and return to its pedestal. Orca probably wanted to kill off her own sisters(and daughters, later) so she could be queen as long as possible. Orca's last words befuddled the queen, as she had no idea of the powers her daughter contained. Queen Coral had another female dragonet, only because she'd stayed with the egg the entire time in the hatchery. Her name was Princess Anemone- and soon, they learned that she was animus. Ever since, Queen Coral's favorite tutor, Whirlpool, has attempted to give her lessons. But the young Princess made mistakes on purpose, and she frequently liked to annoy her teacher. Princess Blister (Coral's ally in the war of SandWing succession) intended to use Anemone's powers to win the war. When Tsunami arrived, she had been attacked by a suspicious mystery dragon. Anemone (being Tsunami's sister) enchanted a spear to locate and retrieve the culprit- who turned out to be Whirlpool himself. Anemone accidentally killed Whirlpool after he explained everything to them (including his plot to marry one of the SeaWing princesses to become King) by knocking him into a pool of electric eels. Her animus powers made her become more unstable, eventually pushing her over the edge. She attempted to murder her mother and sisters and become queen, but she was stopped by her brother, Turtle. Prince Turtle's first appearance is in Moon Rising, and it is not immediately known that he is an animus. However, this is discovered in Escaping Peril, when he uses an enchanted river rock to heal Prince Winter's burn wounds from a fight with Peril. In Talons of Power, he uses his powers to stay under the radar, ultimately animus-dueling with his sister Anemone to prevent her from killing off the royal family like her ancestor Albatross. Names SeaWings are named after ocean plants and animals such as Shark, seabirds such as Albatross, water features such as Tsunami, and marine animal body parts such as Gill. SeaWings can also be named after areas near water, such as Wharf, or shades of blue, most likely based on their scale colors, such as Indigo or Cerulean. Known SeaWings Link to known SeaWings. Trivia * SeaWings are the only tribe not to have a breath and/or mouth weapon. * SeaWings have their own underwater language which they speak by gesturing with their talons and glowing/flashing their stripes underwater. The language is called Aquatic. *All of the SeaWing PoVs so far are part of the royal family *SeaWings have the most known dragons in their tribe, having 50 known members *Animus magic is commonly found in the Royal SeaWing Family *SeaWings, Dolphins, Whales, and Porpoises are alike because they have their own underwater language. SeaWings have stripes, while Dolphins, Whales, and Porpoises have clicks and whistles to communicate *In Talons of Power, it is shown that there is a tale of an abandoned dragonet was raised by a pack of orcas. This shows that it is possible for other sea creatures to raise dragons Gallery Link to the gallery. Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:SeaWing History